


When You Love Someone

by Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac



Series: Songfic One-Shots(Sanders Sides) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Confused Patton, Divorced Analogical, Kid Roman & Patton, Little Brother Patton, Other, Remus Briefly Mentioned, Virgil Has Custody, angry roman, big brother roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac/pseuds/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac
Summary: “Sometimes moms and dads fall out of love, sometimes the best intentions just ain’t enough, some things you can’t tell your sister cause she’s still too young...Yeah, you’ll understand... When you love someone.”〰️Logan and Virgil try to help the kids deal with being divorced.
Series: Songfic One-Shots(Sanders Sides) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553650
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	When You Love Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Roman is about 10 years old  
> Patton is 3-4 years old

Logan sighed as he finished zipping Patton’s coat up, but smiled toward the young beaming child, who looked back at him gratefully, exclaiming, 

”Tank you Daddy!”

Roman scowled, arms crossed, spitting out bitterly,

”That’s dad, Daddy is at the other house.”

Logan frowned at Roman’s attitude towards his younger brother, firmly saying,

”Roman Sanders, apologize to your brother immediately! He has done nothing wrong to you.”

Roman rolled his eyes, crossing his arms stubbornly, and stomping his foot in frustration as he shouted,

”No! I wanna go back to daddy’s house!”

Logan sighed, running a hand through his hair, beginning to explain,

”That’s where we’re headed now Ro. I’m just making sure we have everyth-”

**“** Don call me Ro!”

Roman interrupted, running towards the car in a huff.

Patton looked up at his daddy in confusion, not understanding why his big brother was being so mean to him.

Logan shot Patton a forced smile, trying hard to keep his tears at bay as he asked,

”You ready to go, PattyCake?”

Patton’s face immediately relit with excitement, exclaiming,

”Yeah! We gonna go see Daddy?”

Logan chuckled sadly, knowing Patton still didn’t understand, but nodded,

”Yeah bud, we’re gonna go see daddy. C’mon.”

Logan held his hand out for Patton to take, who eagerly grasped it, humming as he followed him to the car.

〰️

**“Come home early after class,**

**Don't be hanging 'round the back of the schoolyard;**

**I've been called up by a teacher,**

**She says she can't even reach you 'cause you're so far...”**

〰️

Virgil groaned as he paced the floor of the school’s office, waiting for the principal to finish talking with Roman, before he took him home.

He’d been called to pick Roman up for the fifth time this week, because he’d gotten into multiple fist fights at the smallest things that upset him.

The door to the principal’s office opened, and Roman stormed out angrily, glancing at his dad for a brief moment, before going back to glaring daggers at the ground.

Virgil walked over to Roman, and gently placed an arm around his shoulder, to guide him towards the door, coaxing,

”Let's go Ro, Pat is waiting in the car on his tablet.”

Roman just gave a small nod of acknowledgement, following him to the car.

〰️

**“You've been talking with your fist,**

**We didn't raise you up like this, now did we?**

**There’s been changes in this house,**

**Things you don't know about in this family...**

**It don't make sense, but nevertheless,**

**You gotta believe us, it's all for the best...”**

〰️

After Virgil got Patton distracted watching Disney movies, he made his way to Roman’s room, knocking, then calling out,

”Let’s get your cuts cleaned out Ro.”

Roman opened the door, trailing after his dad to the bathroom.

Virgil got the supplies he needed, motioning for him to sit on the counter, which he did.

He then began to tenderly wipe the dried blood from Roman’s split lip, and the surrounding area, asking softly,

“Ro, you’ve been talking with your fists again. Your father and I have taught you to use your words, correct?”

Roman glared at the ground, knowing his dad was right, mumbling,

”I know daddy...”

Virgil sighed softly as he began to clean the cuts on Roman’s knuckles with antiseptic to avoid infection.

Roman hissed, trying to pull his hand away, a few tears trickling down his cheeks at the sting.

Logan had always known how to do this part better...

“I talked to your principal a bit about what’s going on, and he’s agreed not to suspend you, but you need to not get in anymore fights. Got it?”

Virgil explained, trying to distract Roman from the sting as he finished bandaging his knuckles.

Roman just gave a small nod, jumping off the counter afterwards, and locking himself in his room for the night again.

〰️

**“It don't make sense,**

**The way things go...**

**Son you should know:**

**Sometimes moms and dads fall out of love,**

**Sometimes two homes are better than one,**

**Some things you can't tell your sister 'cause she's still too young...**

**Yeah, you'll understand,**

**When you love someone...”**

〰️

Logan slid down the wall as soon as he returned home, tears in his eyes almost immediately, trailing down his cheeks in streams as he wondered what a logical reason for Roman seemingly hating him now could be.

Patton was still his happy little ray of sunshine, so why was Roman acting so aggressively...?

Virgil had told him Roman had been getting into fights more often than not. But, why?

Neither himself, nor Virgil had ever hit each other, so where was he getting it from?

Patton hadn’t been the least bit aggressive, and seemed to be doing perfectly fine... Was it just because Roman was older, and understood more?

That MUST be it... Sweet hearted little Patton just didn’t understand yet, because he was still too young, and Roman didn’t know how to react, because he’d never been in love, or loved someone the way he had loved Virgil... And still did...

〰️

**“There ain't no one here to blame,**

**And nothing's going to change with your old friends.**

**Your room will stay the same,**

**'Cause you'll only be away on the weekends.**

**It don't make sense,** **but nevertheless,**

**You gotta believe us, it's all for the best...”**

**〰️**

Roman sighed as he glanced over at Remus, who had snuck in through the window to check on him,

”I don’t want to lose you Remus... You’re my only friend. What if my dad tries to make me move in with him?!! Or I lose my room because I have to move!!!”

Remus rolled his eyes, blowing a raspberry in Roman’s face, as he blurted out,

”Psssshh! Purple haired dad here already told you, you’ll only be going on Saturday and Sundays. I don’t think your dad with the specs can ask you to stay since purple one has the custardy on you or whatever.”

Roman wiped the spit from his face, sighing, shrugging, and mumbling,

”I hope dad doesn’t think I hate him...”

〰️

**”It don't make sense,**

**It don't add up,**

**But, we'll always love you no matter** **what.”**

〰️

Virgil sighed as he pulled into the driveway of Logan’s apartment, glancing in the review mirror to see Patton zonked out, head lolled to the side in his car seat, drool dribbling down his chin; causing him to chuckling quietly at the cute little boy, then glance to Roman’s side, and see that he too was asleep, but had a heartbreaking expression on his face.

He unbuckled his seatbelt, then got out as quietly as he could, making his way over to the door, and knocking lightly.

It only took about a minute before the door opened, and Logan stood in the doorway.

Virgil froze for a moment, just staring at him silently, before he cleared his throat and stammered out,

”Uhhh... I-I-I need help ca-carrying Ro inside... He feel a-asleep on the w-way here...”

Logan simply nodded, moving past Virgil and towards his car.

He carefully opened the door, unfastening Roman’s seatbelt with ease, and taking the boy into his arms gently.

Roman murmured something unintelligible in his sleep, moving around a bit, then relaxing again.

Virgil had gone to Patton’s side in the meantime, carefully unbuckling him, wrapping his cat blanket around him gently, and making sure his cat stuffy was with him as well before scooping him up.

Patton whimpered at all the movement, eyes blinking open for a moment, catching sight of his other daddy, and rubbing at his tired eyes in confusion; when had daddy come back home?

”Da...Y?”

Patton murmured sleepily, making Logan smile faintly,

”Hey there, PattyCake... Did you have a good nap?”

Patton nodded a little, but was back asleep with seconds, causing Logan to let out a quiet chuckle as they made their way to the boy’s rooms, carefully setting them on their beds and covering them with a blanket.

”Love you boys...”

Left both parents’ mouths at the same exact time, before they walked out of the room.

**〰️**

**“Come home early after class,**

**Don't be hanging 'round the back of the schoolyard...**

**And if we're crying on the couch,**

**Don't let it freak you out.**

**This has been so hard...”**

〰️

Logan sighed as he led Virgil to the small living room,

”Would you like a coffee, Virge.”

Virgil flinched slightly at the nickname,

”I thought we agreed not to say that anymore, Logan..?”

Logan bit his lip, but nodded in respect, trying to hold back his tears again,

”My apologies Virgil, it won’t happen again. My offer still stands though if you’d like some coffee...”

Virgil sighed, nodding, and replying back with,

”Yeah, sounds good.”

Logan gave a small nod of acknowledgement, setting to work on making Virgil his coffee the way he remembered he liked it.

As he was doing so his legs became weak, his grip shaky, and he broke down on the floor, coffee grounds spilling everywhere.

Virgil shot a panicked glance towards the boys’ room, and they see,Ed to be sleeping still, so he helped Logan up, and guided him over to the couch to sit down, rubbing his back gently.

He hid his face in Virgil’s shoulder, still sobbing, and Virgil felt the tears begin to trickle down his cheeks as well.

That’s when he just barely noticed Roman standing in the doorway of his room, in the shadows, watching them with a worried look,

”Ro, come here.”

Virgil coaxed gently, so Roman slowly approached his parents, and sat between them.

They both hugged him close, and Roman finally let his tears pour out freely. 

Knowing this is how it would be from now on, and Patton would figure out as well, soon enough...

**〰️**

**“Sometimes moms and dads fall out of love,**

**Sometimes the best intentions just ain't enough...**

**Some things you can't tell your sister 'cause she's still too young...**

**Yeah you'll understand,**

**When you love someone...**

**When you love someone...**

**When you love someone...**

**When you love someone...”**

**〰️**


End file.
